


The Witch's Knight

by followmetowonderland



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DaveRose - Freeform, Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Medievalstuck, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetowonderland/pseuds/followmetowonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is a knight who has an undying hatred towards witches and anyone associated with them. But can that change after four years?</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stand there before your prince, John Egbert, as he tells you your next mission, which just so happens is to go witch hunting. John usually has you go out on all sorts of missions, considering you are his most favorite and truth-worthy knight, you could almost stand to call yourself his best friend. Of course, if he's okay with that, which you think he is. "Sir Strider, are you even listening? I hope to it that you will fulfill my quest that iv'e assigned you." You nod. There has never been a time when you didn't fully finish a task that your prince has assigned you, you are truly his best knight. "Of course, i will see to it that i capture one of those vile creatures, and bring her back." You have never liked witches, no one has. They are nothing but evil, disgusting creatures to you, you don't even think that they are worthy of being called human. More like demons in human skin, sent from hell.

There is a specific reason why you have this pent up anger towards women of their kind, but you don't want to think about it right now. Snapping out of your trance, you notice your prince give you that wide signature grin of his. "Thank you, one can always trust his loyal knight! Please, be careful, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you like with..." He sort of trails off, but you know exactly who he's talking about. About four years ago, you and your very good friend, Jade Harley, went out late at night together. It was just like any other day, wandering around in the woods, goofing off with each other. You guys eventually came across an old, small house. You could almost even call it a shack. You told her not to go inside, you sensed danger. But her curiosity was too strong, so she disobeyed your word. You couldn't stop her and you didn't have the heart to force her. So you decided to go with her, leading of course, you wouldn't want anything to happen to her. You don't remember much from that night, but you know enough. Enough to scar you for life, enough to develop an undying hatred towards the kind of people that killed your friend, maybe even more than friends. You shake your head, John knows that this is a touchy subject, and that you get easily upset when talking about it. But in all, you're happy. You're happy that you were assigned this quest. A quest that lets you take revenge on those pesty feigns. You straighten your back, looking down at your prince with the same poker face that you own. It never leaves.

"...Alright, so if all's in order, then you should be gone. Don't let me down!" He waves his hand, as if dismissing you. You only nod, turning to walk out of the castle. "Oh and Strider, Don't forget to come back before the castle closes!" You don't look back before speaking. "Have i ever let you down before?" You don't see it, but you know that John is smiling toothily. You can just feel it.

And with that, you're out of the castle doors, and on to your mission. You walk down the path, passing by several villagers as you did so. You pay them no attention. "Dave" You look behind you and the first thing you see is your older brother, walking up behind you until he was in front of you, towering over you. "Where are you going?" You have no time for this. He's always worrying about you like that, even though you're grown up now. "I'm going into the woods. Order from the prince." He just sort of stares at you for a couple seconds, then just says two simple words. "Be careful". To be honest, you're a little sick of your brother looking out for you like this. You're a man now. And you want to be treated like it. "...I'm fine. I'm a knight, i can take care of myself". He shrugs, looking down at you. "Just making sure, and try not to get mauled". He patted your back, and then with that, he was off. He never really liked to stay around and chat all that much. You waste no more time, it's already getting late as it is. All you do is sharpen your sword a little, put it back in its carrier, and then you're off to the woods. You've heard plenty of stories about how witches often do their thing in the forest, it's just a fact. But you can't help to feel a bit nervous, the hairs on the back of your neck pop up just thinking about it. Your mission. The witches. How exactly do you catch a witch? What if they cast some sort of awful spell on you? I guess you'll think of something when the time comes. You're not going to lie, you're pretty stealthy. But with all of the armor on your body, you find it hard to actually sneak up on someone.

If there was one thing that you weren't expecting, it's that the woods are so thick. You've never seen trees this big and close together, usually they're small and spread out. You're not exactly sure why.

Looking around, you examine around you. The trees make it seem somewhat darker, and you can't exactly see all that well, but your eyes adjust to the new lighting. But there's something about this place that unsettles you.

" _Crack"  
_

Freezing, it isn't until after a couple of seconds when you're turning your head around, wondering what in the hell that noise was. It sounded like a twig cracking, but you wonder what or who stepped on it. Could it have been a rabbit? A human? Or maybe even a bear? Know that you think about it, there should be alot of bears in these woods, considering how deep you are. You've never actually been in this forest before, you've heard stories about it being haunted, and how evil beings go to prey upon anyone who comes here. But there is no way in hell that you're getting mauled today. You draw your sword from its slot, looking around, you take a couple of cautious steps. 

" _CRACK_ " You look around again. This is getting ridiculous. "Who's there?" You say slightly gentlier than what you meant it to be. Tension fills in the air, and you can tell that there is something in your presence. You start to tense up, you have no time for wild animals right now. Even though you're not exactly sure if it's an animal, but you can tell that there's something, somewhere, and it's close. After a good minute of looking around, you finally decide to ignore it and move on. Maybe whatever it was left? You can't be for sure, though. 

" _Dave_ " What was that? You're probably just hallucinating. There is no way that anybody or anything here knows your name. That is just impossible. And everybody from the kingdom knows damn well not to come into this forest. You're afraid that you're becoming a little paranoid. You begin to pick up speed, not bothering to look back. Your only objective is to find a witch, that's the only reason why you're here. You're not going to spend your time freaking out over a little hallucination.

Hopefully you can get through this without having anymore crazy interruptions, and just finish your goddamn quest. You really don't want to spend all night out here, it will be getting darker anytime now, and you don't have a light source with you. Not to mention with the temperature dropping, you could get sick. 

All you can do is just continue through the thick forest of trees, trying not to make a sound but finding that hard to do considering you either step on a twig every now and then, or your armor clatters. Nevertheless, you ignore it. 

" _Knight_ " 

You can't ignore it anymore. Someone is here, and they're trying to get to you. Trying to speak with you.

But you won't have that. You're not interested in communicating with anyone out here, even if that someone happened to be a witch. You just want to capture it and take them back to your prince to be executed. 

You pick up speed again, fast-walking through the woods. You're somewhat frightened, but a knight must stay strong, you cannot fear something that you can't even see. That would be ridiculous and just flat out stupid. You keep your cool, just a regular knight fast-walking through the forest. Nothing special about that. You repeatedly tell yourself that it's nothing, that you're probably just tired and that it' been a long day. And just a little overwhelmed, that's all, right? 

It's then when you realize you're being followed. You don't look back, but you can feel it. You can usually feel alot of things even though you're not looking, like you just know what's going on. Like you have eyes in the back of your head. You pick up even more speed, panting. Not out of exhaustion, but out of addrenalive. What do you do? Where do you go? You have no idea. You're starting to question rather or not this whole quest is worth it. But you must stay loyal to your king. Or die trying.

_Running. You're running now and you don't know why_. Something's come over you, you're never this uneasy. Something about this place is really freaking you the fuck out, and you don't think you want to stand around to find out what it is.

" _Thunk_ "

You've fallen. Your heart is beating out of control and you stumble to get back to your feet.

_You can't get back up._

You're just laying there. Your body feels heavy and you feel weak all around. You can't bring yourself to stand.

You lazily lift your head, but not much. All you can see is the bottom of a long, black and purple dress flowing over a pair of dainty feet. But that is all you see before your world suddenly becomes black, and you're passed out.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Where are you? Everything's black...  
You wait at least a full minute before you open your eyes, and the first thing you see terrifies you.  
It's a woman, hovering over you.  
You're not sure what she's doing. All you know is that she's here. She's the one who you saw before you passed out.   
You examine her up and down, her black and purple dress. Her blonde, short hair with a purple headband. Her purple eyes... This chick sure likes the color purple.  
But you know exactly what she is. She's a witch.  
Aren't witches supposed to be hideous, old women? This girl can't be any older than twenty-five. And she's beautiful... No, what are you thinking? You can't let her win, you just can't.   
There's no time to waste, she's obviously dangerous. She's evil, afterall. You crawl away to a corner, drawing your sword and pointing it at her. You're scared. And you're not going to try to persuade yourself otherwise. She stares at you, almost as if she's fascinated. You scowl at her, and now she's smiling. The bitch is smiling at you and you're scared to death. Anger builds up inside you, you should just kill her now. But you don't. You can't kill her now, at least, not now. You look around, just now noticing that you're in some sort of house? She must have taken you back to her place when you passed out back there.

She stands up, and walks away from you. Where is she going? Is she stupid? Just going to leave you there where you could obviously escape. She's walking towards a bookcase, and she picks one up. But you can't make out what it says, all you know is that it's one huge damn book. Still pointing your sword, your arm is shaking just a bit. Now that you think about it, it's been shaking ever since you woke up. Your whole body is shaking.

"What's that for?" Her voice is flawless and you have no idea what in the hell you're thinking right now but you can't help but feel attracted to it. Maybe she put you under some kind of fucked up curse or something? Yeah, that's probably it, you're too stubborn to think anything else. You don't say anything to her, you just lay there. Sword pointing in the air, body shaking, still have that horrified look on your face. You're just a mess. "Come on, are you not going to speak?" You don't know what to say, it takes you a few shaky breathes and a minute before you can manage to blurt anything out. "...What is it you want?". She snickers at you, finding your current state funny, you don't think it's funny at all. You raise your voice and speak again. "What is it, that you want?".

"Why don't you tell me what it is that  _you_ want?"

What is she getting at here? You wait a couple seconds to reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I know why you're here,"

How is that even possible? You think you're dreaming or something, there is no possible way that she could know why you're here, or even who you are.

"...I was just hunting-"

"Don't lie to me, you think you could lie to a witch?"

You think for a second, and she's right. Wow you feel stupid now.

"So what? What are you going to do to me? You can't kill me, they'd know!" You're kind of raging now, which only amuses her more.

"I'm not going to kill you, relax would you".

She's awfully chill, what's that about?

"Then what are you going to do with me...?" 

She shrugs. "Let you go i guess, only if you promise me not to let out my location".

Is she crazy? You have to tell your kingdom, that's just a fact. And she knows that. "I must fulfill my duty to my kingdom". She pulls out a chair and sits in it, her face in a book.

"How exactly do you know who i am?"

"Are you serious? You're the oh-so-famous knight, everyone knows about you"

You sigh, all you want to do right now is get back home. What time is it even? How long were you out? It still looks dark, maybe you were only out for a couple of minutes. Or maybe even a whole day... 

She looks up at you and suddenly you realize that you're still pointing your sword at her. You lower it slowly and cautiously back into its slot, watching her. You have so many questions for her, but you're not going to ask them. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to speak?" You're startled. You weren't expecting that. You finally speak. "...What's your name?" She smiles at you and closes her book, looking down at you as you're still on the floor. She crosses her legs and you can't help but feel like she's a little cocky. Okay, a lot cocky. "My name, is Rose Lalonde," Lalonde, you swear you've heard that name before, but you're not going to get into that right now. You just brush it off and try to remember the name. Before you know it, she's walking over towards you and you can't help but stiffen. When she's infront of you, she bends over so you're face-to-face. Placing a cold, soft hand to your cheek, you automatically slap it away. And all she does is laugh and move even closer to you.

"Come on now, don't be that way" You scowl again and press your back against the wall as much as you could, turning your head. She's just messing with you, something tells you that she enjoys messing with people like that. You don't really know what to think. "Do what you will, you'll never get away with this." She backs away, almost frowning. You're confused. "You don't get it do you? I've told you, i'm not going to do anything to you." Then she stands, extending a hand towards you. Should you take it? Can you really trust her? You hesitate. But it isn't long before you intertwined you fingers with hers, and she's pulling you off the ground. You're a couple inches taller than her, but that isn't surprising. "Now that that's cleared up, why don't we be friends, hm?" You can't help but snicker inside your head. Was she serious? There is no way in hell that you would ever agree to being friends with this woman. You remember your quest, and why you're here in the first place. 

You simply shake your head. Looking down at your feet, you avoid her face, pushing past her. "Where are you going?". You make it to the door, your hand on the knob as she speaks. You don't even look back. "Home" Opening the door, she quickly makes her way over to you.

"What about our deal?"

"What deal?"

She huffs. "The one that you don't tell anyone my secret!"

"...I'll think about it". And with that, you were gone. You stormed out of there and slammed the door behind you. Hopefully she doesn't follow you. You don't want her to know where you live or where you go in your free time. Running through the forest, you eventually make it back to your kingdom, and back to your own house to change our of this god awful armor. 

It's been a long day. So you decide to go to the local tavern and maybe get drunk. You don't really care right now. You just want to get that woman out of your head, what was her name again? You think for a moment, then it comes to you. Rose. Rose Lalonde.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this at least once a week,  
> but most likely before that.


End file.
